Hey Quinn, Don't Make It Bad
by JR-Boone
Summary: Hey Quinn, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, and then you can start to make it better. -Song Drabble Fluff


Title: Hey Quinn, Don't Make It Bad.  
>Rating: K<br>One-Shot  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story. I wish I did. I would totally be richer. I also don't own the song this is inspired by.<strong><br>A/N: So I heard Dianna Agron singing "Hey Jude" by the Beatles and this plot bunny jumped in my head. To really appreciate it go to Youtube and pull up the "Across The Universe" version of "Hey Jude".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray stood at the end of her drive way shielding her eyes from the summer sun until the car she had been watching disappeared around her corner.<p>

And that is when she allowed herself to start crying a few tears.

She had done it. She had sent Rachel Berry, her best friend, the girl she had been in love with for four years off to New York to follow her dreams. And she had done it without breaking down.

And despite the fact that her heart was screaming at her to chase the brunette down and never let her go, she didn't. She just couldn't.

She wasn't good enough for the singer in her mind. She had spent years making that girl's life a living hell. And yes they had become inseparable since her accident, but that didn't mean anything.

Quinn was broken. What could she bring to the table in that relationship besides a heavy limp and her damned cane?

Still she could swear in the back of her mind that when Rachel had said goodbye there had been something in the back of the girl's deep chocolate eyes that looked pleading. Like she was waiting for the blonde to say anything. Anything at all to stop her.

But she didn't. And now sighing and turning back to her house she couldn't understand why.

Running a shaky hand across her face the blonde wiped her tears and sighed as she started making her way towards the front door. All of her friends were in there, and she absolutely refused to let them see her really break down yet again. That could wait until tonight when her cold dark bed reminded her of the girl who had slept next to her for the last four months.

Quirking a brow and leaning heavily on her cane she pushed open the front door and listened. When she and Rachel had walked outside of the house to deposit Rachel in her Dad Leroy's car the house had been abuzz with Glee Club members. But now? Now it was eerily silent.

"Hey guys?" She called out shuffling into the living room and looking around. From the foyer she heard a voice clear and she looked up to see Brittany looking at her with sad eyes.

"You let her go didn't you Quinn," the blonde asked shaking her head with disappointment.

"I…I had to Brittany," Quinn mumbled bowing her head as she sunk into the couch.

"Okay," the blonde said sighing before calling over her shoulder. "She is an idiot, let's do this!"

"Do what Britt?" Quinn asked, her head cocking to the side and her brows arching in utter confusion.

She was about to repeat her question when she heard music start flowing into the room and watched Santana step in next to Britt, her dark eyes trained on the blonde as she slowly walked towards her and began singing with an intense purpose the blonde has never heard from the Latina before.

(Santana)_  
>Hey Quinn, don't make it bad<em>_, t__ake a sad song and make it better.__Remember to let her into your heart__, and then__ you can start to make it better._

As the girl sang to her Quinn felt her eyes begin to water and her breaths begin to fall in uneasy pants. She knew what her usually caustic friend was doing. And it terrified her. She was being called out musically.

The girl kept singing until she was right in front of her and just as Quinn was about to say something, anything, Brittany started walking towards her singing the next verse. Her usually bubbly face replaced with a mask of seriousness.

(Brittany)_  
>Hey Quinn, don't be afraid<em>_. Y__ou were made to go out and get her.__The minute you let her under your skin__, t__hen you'll begin to make it better__._

Tears were now rapidly flowing out of Quinn's hazel eyes and her mouth opened and closed wordlessly as she watched her two best friends staring down at her with intensely purposeful eyes.

"I can't," Quinn managed to squeak out shaking her head and closing her eyes. Only to jump in her seat when she heard Puck and Finn singing from right behind her. Taking a deep breath she turned around to see the two boys she had once loved staring down at her with smiles on their faces, guitars in their arms, and the same intent eyes Brittany and Santana had.

(Puck and Finn)_  
>And anytime you feel the pain, hey Quinn, refrain<em>_, d__on't carry the world upon your shoulders.__For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool__, b__y making her world a little colder__.__Na na na, na na, na na na na__._

"Oh god," Quinn whispered, her eyes wide with shock as she looked away from the boys to see the whole Glee Club walk into the room. Mercedes, Tina, and Sugar holding suitcases and her mother and Rachel's Daddy Hiram leading the procession.

"Mom?" The blonde squeaked questioningly as Judy and Hiram stepped towards her, their eyes boring into her soul, before Hiram started to sing to her and her mother, her mother Judy Fabray, actually harmonized.

(Hiram)_  
>Hey Quinn, don't let me down<em>_ .__You have found her, now go and get her._

(Judy)_  
>Let it out and let it in.<em>

(Hiram)_  
>Remember to let her into your heart<em>_, and t__hen you can start to make it better__._

As the adults sang they walked towards her until stopping front of her and reaching into their pockets. Quinn instantly felt her heart speed up and she let out a cry of happiness and desperation as Hiram dropped a set of keys in her lap and Judy handed her a bank card and a one-way ticket to New York.

Understanding bubbled up inside of her at that moment. Her friends, her family, they weren't going to let her be stupid. They were forcing her to go chase down Rachel Berry and hold her forever.

As if the Glee Club could see the change in her eyes they all began to sing along with the adults as Quinn shot up from the couch, grabbed her cane, and began hightailing it out the door.

The Glee Club following behind her and singing loudly and joyfully.

(Everyone)_  
>Better, better, better, better, better, yah!<em>

It felt like a scene from a movie and Quinn wouldn't have it any other way as she limped intently through Lima Municipal Airport.

She was almost 99% certain that they had to be a sight. A blonde striding through the airport like she was on a mission from god followed by a group of about twenty people carrying suitcases and guitars, and all of them singing "Hey Quinn" at the top of their lungs.

(Everyone)_  
>Na na na, na-na na na<em>_Na-na na na, hey Quinn.__Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn.__Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn.__Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn__. __Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn.__Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn__._

They burst into the airport waiting lounge like a wave. Spreading out and making everyone sitting in their seats whip their heads towards the flash mob.

But Quinn didn't see any of that. All she saw was Rachel Berry looking at her with a look of shocked relief.

Next to the brunette stood Leroy, who upon seeing the blonde striding towards his daughter lifted his hands up above his head and started singing at the top of his lungs like a man who had just seen the way out of hell. His voice carrying amongst the sea of voices still singing Na na na, na-na's around them.

(Leroy)_  
>Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie!<em>

In six long strides Quinn made it to Rachel and stood in front of her breathing heavily.

The brunette looked up at her with wide hopeful eyes. "Quinn? You came for me?" She asked carefully, her smile wide as she looked up that the heaving blonde.

"Rachel," Quinn said pulling her into her arms and tipping her over bridal style. "I'd cross the universe for you." And then in front of New Directions, their parents, the rather confused looking inhabitants of the Lima Municipal Airport Lounge, and god himself Quinn Fabray finally kissed the girl she had loved for years, as her friends danced around them singing out the last few lines.

_Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn.__Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn.__Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn.__Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn__. __Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn.__Na na na, na-na na na__Na-na na na, hey Quinn__._


End file.
